universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Viewer Suggestions (Smash Bros Lawl 4D)
Viewer suggestions are a feature in TheCelticFlash's Smash Bros Lawl 4D. They work similar to a empty slot, only a few potential combatants will be used in one vote, but these will be frequent. (from the 4D wiki): Do you like Smash Bros lawl 4D, do you have a character that you want to see in my movesets, do you like small text, WELL LOOK NO FURTHER! This page is dedicated to viewer submissions for characters that will join the smash bros lawl 4D group. Follow these simple rules below and good luck. Rurus 1.Add the character name, stage name, and the source of said character, so it should look like this: TheCelticFlash,Illinois Prairie,Real life. You can add anything else you want (Except images, unless small) 2.Its fair game, any and all submissions are accepted and I will pick eight characters to be voted on a video after the moveset that would come out before this, then any and all requests from then until the release and announcement of a winner will not be counted. 3.No Trolling or hating on others submissions, the later will result in ban and deletion of all your requests. 4.My (TheCelticFlash) decision on the four is final, all requests will have a chance to see the light of day, even if they where from previous times. Viewer Video #1 Ideas (Add here) (suggestion by: SyafiqIqbalsAgito90) Angry Joe (AKA Joe Vargas), Review center, ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Linkara, ???, ThatGuyWithTheGlasses (suggestion by: John Roloto) Michael Bay, Mike's house, Real Life/Parodies (suggestion by: Bubby) Bugs Bunny, ???, ??? (suggestion by: John Mitchell) WoodenHornets, ???, Epic Rap Battle Parodies Beck, ???, Mighty No. 9! Donnie Darko, ???, The movie of the same name Mystery Person #1 (Will edit later) Chocolate Guy (SpongeBob) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyKLGA37MBU (Main Villian) PewDiePie (Youtube) Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) Zurg (Toy Story) Wall-E Benny (The Lego Movie) (Spaceship!!!!!) Grimwold Gloom (The 7D) (Since part of your title of your game is 4D) Yakko (Animaniacs) Black Nerd (Black Nerd Comedy) (Youtube) Star Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) Master Shake (Aqua Team Hunger Force) Garfield He-Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eh7lp9umG2I Arthur Read (Arthur) Mike and Sulley (Monsters Inc) Pear (Annoying Orange) Animated Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) Live Action Cat in the Hat (2003 Cat in the Hat Movie) Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Yoda (Star Wars) Harry Potter Toon Bubsy (Bubsy Cartoon Pilot) Drake and Josh Fix It Felix Jr (Wreck It Ralph) Todd In The Shadows (Channel Awesome) Minion (Despicable Me) Brody (Yo Mama) (Youtube) (suggestion by: Adam Powell) (YTP /mix) Jack Black, Octo-land, Real-life PART 2 Mystery Suggestions Shrek,Shrek's Swamp,Movie Franchise with the Same Name Puss in Boots,Shrek's Swamp,Shrek Franchise/Puss in Boots Gordon Freeman,???,Half Life Tourretes Guy,Tourretes Guy's House,Tourretes Guy Videos PSY, Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style Music Video Peter Griffin, Griffin House, Family Guy 60's Batman, 60's Batcave, 60's Batman Show Austin Powers, ???, Movie Franchise with the Same Name Dex Dogtective, Market, Foodfight Disney Robin Hood, Castle, Disney Robin Hood Movie (suggestion by: StickyCrawler) Butters, Jimmy, Kyle, Kingdom of Koopa Keep/South Park Elementary, South Park Category:Smash Bros Lawl 4D Category:Special